


cos i'll be listening here (to everything you say)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Bruce was that he had mastered the art of saying a lot without ever revealing a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cos i'll be listening here (to everything you say)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, writing another bullshit WonderBat drabble, because I am pure trash, PURE TRASH.

The thing about Bruce was that he had mastered the art of saying a lot without ever revealing a thing. It was an art she was well-versed in herself, and the two of them could talk circles around each other for hours without ever once saying something on importance, something that gave away who they really were. And they both knew exactly what the other was doing, and it was fun, but there came a time when he and Diana both knew that there was something beneath all of that.

They were drawn to each other for more than just mutual admiration of their ability to play at a conversation, and then came the issue of what to actually say to one another, what to reveal and what to hide. He had a lot to hide and he kept a lot to himself; there would always be more to Bruce than met the eye, but he began to open up to her all the same.

He knew how to say a lot without saying anything at all, but there was none of that when they were alone. Bruce was quiet, but when he wasn't, when he spoke, it was always important, and he slowly opened up every part of him to Diana, without her having to ask even once. She was confident that she could have gotten it all out of him, one way or another, but he never gave her the chance to try.

For someone with so many secrets and such a need to keep those secrets, he was very open with her, and she wondered if he had simply been looking for someone he could share his secrets with.

 


End file.
